Seven Women
by snheetah
Summary: "I get more love than one man should, because my seven women all love me good." Acexi


**I don't own Loonatics Unleashed or the song Seven Women by Frankie Laine**

**Alrighty, looks like I am caught with the Loonatics-fever once more and it's the type of sickness that I enjoy. This is going to be a new mini-series, only one chapter for each story, that revolves around the Loonatics and their love life with my OC's. I do warn you though, when I write romantic stories they come out very cheesy, but hey, I'm a cheese lover XD**

**This fanfic is based on the song, though I am not going to weave the lyrics in here and this and later fics will not revolve around the Loonatics being superheroes.**

* * *

_I get more love than one man should_

_Because my seven women all love me good_

_Yeah!_

* * *

Monday

Ace Bunny let out a puff of air as he entered his home from a long day at work. He leaned against the brown door and ran a hand through his face. Even though work was getting gradually hectic for him, he always looked forward coming home and seeing his family. He looked up when he heard small, ballerina-like footsteps walking towards him. _  
_

"Long day at work honey?" she asked as she gave him a sympathetic smile.

It was her. Her, being the lovely girl of his dreams. Whenever he saw her lovely green pupils, her lush blond hair that mysteriously covered part of her left eye, and her slim, curvaceous body, he always felt relaxed.

Ace let out a small scoff as he leaned his head back to the door. "Yeah, and I am tired."

She walked around him, carefully examining his clothes. She gently put her hand on his shoulder and took off the long black trench coat that he wore. She took off his hat and hung it on the hook that was attached to the wall. She grabbed his hand and lead him into the living room where he sat down.

Ace smiled as he saw her playfully twirling his long ears in her slender fingers. "Careful, I can't grown 'em back y'know," he joked.

She giggled at his joke. Then she placed her hands onto his shoulders and began to squeeze them.

Ace sucked in air through his teeth as he felt the tension of his muscles relaxing from her gentle, yet firm, touch. He took off his shoes and placed his feet on the stool and allowed her touch to take him away on a trip to relaxation.

* * *

Tuesday

Work never seemed to get a holiday. He put his hand on the doorknob but it flew open. Ace gasped as he looked up and saw the blond beauty standing in front of him.

"Hi Casanova," she flashed her bright smile, "come right in."

Ace cocked an eyebrow at her. "Excuse me miss, but I am not flirting with others."

"Ooh you better not," she playfully glared at him as she tickled his chin.

Ace smiled. It was nice to see her in such a wonderful mood and that meant that he could forget about her and enjoy the rest of the day with her at home.

She grabbed both of arms and pulled him close and rubbed her nose with his. "You know what?" she asked, "forget about eating at home. I packed us a picnic basket so we can go to the park on this lovely day."

How could he say no to that? He might as well take her to work with him if she was unemployed. All the better to make him feel loved and relaxed.

* * *

Wednesday

Movie night. There were no such special occasions planned for this sort of day. Why not fill it with a movie night at home. "How 'bout I take ya to the cinema instead?" he asked her.

"What's wrong with curling up in the couch with a blanket?" she asked him.

"Touche," Ace said as he pulled out a DVD from the movie case. After the movie was inserted, he plopped beside the blond beauty and pulled her closely to him.

She made various comments about the movie, not shutting her lips for one second but he did not mind that one bit. He would listen to that sugar-coated voice of hers anytime, anywhere. It was music to his ears. Suddenly, she pulled the blanket over her eyes when a grueling scene commenced.

He felt her shuddering but he lowered the volume, pulled her closer, and planted a kiss on her head.

* * *

Thursday

She constantly checked her cell phone to hear from him. He had not sent a message telling her that he had just finished work and was arriving home. Her heart palpitated against her chest and her breath started to get short. She knew that he was a mature man and could take care of himself but she was used to getting love messages from him when he was at work, but for today, he hadn't written anything.

_Ace, please write back_ she texted and waited for an answer. When no answer came, she let out a sigh and put the cell phone on the table. She gave the cell phone one last look and turned away to check on dinner that was bubbling away on the stove.

_Beep_

She rushed over to the table and looked at the screen. _One New Message_ it said. She opened the message and read: _Sorry honey, I just met Tech, Rev, Slam, and Duck and got caught up with them. We are at a cafe but don't worry, I will be there with you._

She was not mad. She was happy that he was with his friends. _Send my best regards to them _she wrote and placed the phone on the table with a smile that never left her face.

* * *

Friday

Ace watched from the bed as she placed a pair of dangling pearl earring on her ears. He watched as her hands gently brushed over her bright silver necklace that was wrapped around her neck, then around her blond hair that was neatly put into a bun. This time, her hair did not cover her face, but he did not care. Either way, she was still beautiful.

"Ready to go?" she asked as she got up from the vanity mirror and walked over to Ace in her black dress and black high heeled shoes.

Ace smiled as he examined her from head to toe. He got up from the bed and held out his arm as she wrapped her own around it. "Den let's go and have some fun."

* * *

Saturday

Four. That's all that they had. Four little angles named Ted, Crystal, Christopher, and Kimberly. These little angles were not too young nor were they too old. Ted was the oldest being ten years of age. Crystal was the second born and was eight years old, while Christopher the second youngest was only four and Kimberly was just four months old.

Ace watched as Ted, Crystal, and Christopher ran around her legs in circles while she carried Kimberly in her arms. He had no idea how she could manage such a chore and still be calm. "Hey guys," he called over to the kids, "why don't we let mommy take a break, and I'll play hide and seek with ya?"

The three kids looked at each other. Crystal smiled to Christopher while Ted decided that it was better to just go to his room and read a book.

"Count to a hundred," Crystal said as she and Christopher ran out of the room.

Ace smiled after them but then looked back at his wonderful wife and a beautiful mother to his children. "My beauty queen," he smiled as he leaned closer and kissed her cheeks.

* * *

Sunday

Church. He was not religious but she was and he respected her. He found church calming and a way to help him take on the new week that was coming in a mere twenty-four hours. However, work was the least of his worries.

He clasped his hands and rested his head upon them. Out of the corner of his eye, he looked at his wife cradling Kimberly and the three children sitting up in their seats, listening to the pastor.

_Dear God, thank you for giving me the best life any man could ask for. I am blessed to have such wonderful kids and a loving wife._

He raised his head and peeked at his wife one more time.

_A wife name Lexi Bunny._

* * *

**The End**

**BOOM! I hope ya'll liked it :D**


End file.
